Ouran Highschool Babysitter
by EvilLydia
Summary: Ryuichi is about to graduate high school and doesn't know what he should do from now on. However, an old friend of the chairman is opening a daycare.
1. The Offer

Chapter 1 - The Offer

Ryuichi was holding Kotaro's hand as they were walking home the night before the Graduation. Taka was walking next to Kotaro, talking excitedly about going to normal school. Ryuichi couldn't believe how big they had gotten.

For Ryuichi, tomorrow was both exciting and frightening. He hadn't spoken to the Chairman about what was going to happen after he graduated. He didn't have any money or job experience. He thought that he could get a job but he didn't know what he was going to do with Kotaro. He supposed that he Kotaro probably wouldn't get into too much trouble if he was left alone for a couple of hours.

"What's that look for?" Kamitani said.

Ryuichi looked up from the ground, "Sorry," he apologized quickly," I was just thinking about things."

Taka looked up at him with his head tilted slightly to the side, "What sorta things?"

He smiled, "Nothing. Hey, Taka, isn't this exciting."

Taka smiled widely at him. "Yeah! Kotaro and I are going to be in the same class next year."

"Tsh," Kamitani interjected, "Maybe. There's no guarantee."

Taka frowned. "Stupid big brother, we're definitely going to be in same class, no matter what." He took Kotaro's hand and started to run off.

"Hey," Ryuichi started running after them but Kamitani stopped him. "Let the little brat go." He was rolling his eyes but Ryuichi was a little nervous about letting them run off on their own.

When they said their goodbyes he took Kotaro home and ran him a bath. After the got his brother dressed for bed, Sawatari came into the room to inform him that the chairman wanted to speak with him privately in her office. "Be a good boy, Kotaro." he said as he left the room. Kotaro nodded while he was picking out a book for bed.

"I've called you in here for a very important reason." she spoke gravely, as he sat down in front of her. He knew why he was being called in here. He was old enough to move out now. He was only promised a home until he graduated.

He hung his head, looking at his lap. He didn't know what to say. "I have an offer to make." This took him by surprise. His head shot up. "An old friend of mine has a school and he wants to expand a little." She continued. "He wants to make a nursery and I told her that you would be good to manage it."

His breath caught in his throat. He didn't know what to say, this was amazing. "I- I don't-"

"Quite stuttering." The Chairman commanded. "If you feel like it, you can meet with Chairman Sou next week."

"Thank you," said Ryuichi.

"Good," The Chairman said firmly, "now, get your brother ready for bed. I don't want the two of you sleeping through the entire day tomorrow."

Ryuichi just nodded and left the room. He felt like she should say more but he left instead. When he was finished with his bath he went to his room, Kotaro was sitting in the middle of the bed with his new favorite book. Ever since he learned to read, he would read a book to Ryuichi every night. He was so happy when he read his first chapter book.

Ryuichi yawned and laid down in the bed. Kotaro crawled up next to him and started reading. Normally, Ryuichi would listen to him, even though he already knew the story, but tonight there was to much on his mind. He was still thinking about what the Chairman had said. He was only brought back to the present when Kotaro let out a really big yawn.

Ryuichi smiled and patted him on the head. "That's really good," he said when Kotaro stopped. He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. He helped Kotaro into bed and laid down himself. He wanted to sleep, he really did, but his thoughts kept him awake.

Somehow, he managed to fall asleep. It was a rough sleep without dreams and he didn't wake up until Kotaro did, although he felt like he really didn't get enough sleep. Today was going to be a fun day for the children, they were all going to the beach.

They have taken the children to the beach several times before and some of them loved it but some of this still didn't. This time, since it was the beginning of summer vacation, everyone was coming. Usaida, Inui, Inomata, ushimaru, tomoya and even all the Nezu kids as well as the parents of the daycare kids were all going to meet with them.

As they arrived at the place that they had planned to meet Kazuma and Takuma ran over to Kataro and grabbed on his arms. Ryuichi halfheartedly told them to be careful but they did this so often that he didn't think that anyone was going to get hurt. "Good morning Hayato," he greeted, yawing loudly.

"Is Ryuichi sleepy?" Taka asked innocently from behind Hayato's legs.

Ryuichi smiled warmly at him, "I'm fine, don't worry about me." Out of the corner of his eye he could see Tomoya getting a nose bleed over something the children were doing and the Nezu twins hiding behind their big brother.

"Hey!" Usada called, "Everyone get in!" He and several of the other adults were waiting by the cars.

He and the mothers made sure all of the kids were buckled up before getting in. His mind was still on the meeting with Chairman Sou. He had never even thought of managing his own daycare. It was exciting and scary.

Once they got there the children went running. Ryuichi was going to run after them but Kamitami held it back for a moment, "What is on your mind?"

It wasn't often that Kamitami asked personal questions like this. His thoughts must really be showing on his face. In the distance the mothers were perfectly fine taking care of all the children. "The Chairman offered me a position running my own daycare." The surprise on Kamitami's face was what surprised him. "I mean it's awesome but I just thought it would be something that she would offer to Usaida."

"Actually," Usaida sneaked up on them, "she spoke with me but I don't want to be there. That daycare is a lot more pressure than I want to deal with. Those parents aren't' going to be nearly as nice."


	2. The Interview

Chapter 2 - The Interview

Ryuichi dressed in the suit that the Chairman had bought for him. Today was the day that he meet with Chairman Sou. Apparently the Chairman's friend was retired and her son was in charge.

He glanced over at the books on the nightstand. The chairman insisted that he enroll in Preschool educational classes. When he was looking at the cost of everything, she stepped forward and paid.

He couldn't even begin to express his gratitude. Not just for her but to everyone he had met since coming here. He looked at himself in the mirror and couldn't help to think where he would be if they hadn't been there for him.

Kotaro was sitting in the corner of the room, reading. "I'll be back soon so don't cause trouble for Mr. Saikawa, OK?" Kotaro nodded and went back to reading.

Ryuichi gave him a half-hearted smiled. 'Maybe I really am the one that needs him more'. He thought to himself.

All through the car ride he had his hands clasped tightly in his lap. Not only was this his first ever interview, but it was such a high position. He honestly believed that he was in no way qualified. But the Chairman stuck her neck out for him. He wasn't going to let her down no matter what.

He clenched his fists in determination and tried to picture all the qualities that would be good for this position. But not much came to mind.

When he arrived at the school it looked like something out of a fairy anxiety of not belonging grew with every step he took. Everything from ceiling to the floors made him feel like he had just stepped into one of Kotaru's fairy tale books. The more he walked around, the more lost be became. The thought of asking someone for directions came to him but it was the start of summer so there wasn't anyone to ask.

xxxxxx

Meanwhile the Chairman had settled herself next to Kotaro who had moved to the library to read. neither of them would admit it but they were worried for Ryuichi, for different reason.

"Kotaro, put the book down." she told him.

"Yes Baa-san," even after all this time he still called her that. He was a little worried when she didn't scold him for saying that.

"Since you're starting school next year, I'll give you a choice." She was looking out the window. "You can go to Ouran with your brother. Or, you can go to my school."

"I wouldn't be with Taka and Karin and Kazuma and Takuma." Kotaru said, the book completely forgotten about. "But big brother would be there..."

"You have some time to think about it." she said, getting up.

xxxxxxxxx

It took him longer than he wanted but he managed to find his way to the right office. After knocking lightly on the door, he entered.

Mr. Sou, or rather Chairman Sou, sat behind his large intimidating desk. Ryuichi swallowed hard, summoned up all the courage he could, and stepped forward to bow. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir." He blurted out before he could lose his confidence.

"Oh, the pleasures' all mine," he smiled kindly. "Please have a seat. I've heard good things about you." At Ryuichi's questioning look, he let out a small chuckle, "My mother rarely speaks kindly about people but she recommended you."

"O-oh, I'm honored."

"So," he folded his fingers in front of himself, "tell me about your experience taking care of children."

"Well, all through high school I ran the Babysitter's Club. I've also taken care of my little brother, pretty much since he was born..." He was trying to decide if taking the children to the beach counted to 'taking care of them'.

"Tell me about this 'Babysitter's Club'. As president what were your duties? How many children did you take care of?"

"President? Ah, well there were six kids, all of them were the teacher's children, except Kotaro. He's my brother." Ryuichi started to explain. "So, I guess I started every morning by cleaning and checking everyone in. Then I'd stay there until I went to class. During lunch I'd stop by to make sure everything was alright and after school I stayed until all the kids got picked up. Oh, I was also in charged of recruiting new members."

"Were you very successful?" Chairman Sou seemed genuinely curious.

Ryuichi rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, not a lot of high schoolers want to take care of children. I did get three members though." He was a little uncertain whether of not they really counted though.

"I see. Was there anything else you did?"

"Um, I helped Usaida, the employee, with the activates. Like when we put on a play." Ryuichi couldn't help but smile at the memory. "I was also there when the kids got to go on field trips."

xxxxxxxx

The two of them spoke in the same way until he was dismissed with a 'We'll call you,'. Ryuichi hung his head as he walked back to the car. He felt like he let down all of the people that were trying to help.

Maybe just as bad, he didn't know where he was going from here. He supposed he should start applying for entry-level jobs.

xxxxxxx

Yuzure smiled as he watched that young man walk away. He had planned on hiring him before he even walked through the door, based on his mother's recommendation. But the interview itself was interesting.

He hadn't expected someone so... fresh. It wasn't what he had said that caught his attention, but the way that he said it. He genuinely cared about those children. Even taking one of them home for a weekend.

However, if his mother had not recommended him he probably would have just passed him over. He is used to being friends with the parents. Perhaps he was a quick learner though. Him just starting school was also something of a problem but things shouldn't be too bad. He seemed like he was a hard worker.

It looked like he was going to have to call his mother. He had asked her before where she had heard about this Kashima but she was pretty vague. That wasn't uncommon for her but it was still very irritating. He supposed he was going to have to look a little deeper into this.


End file.
